Give Me The First Dance
by rawritsacupcake
Summary: Taylor dreaded moving to atlanta, until she found out who lives across the street: teen pop sensation Justin Bieber. He figures out that she's never had a boyfriend and wants to be her first...


Hey guys! So I'm new to FF and might need a few pointers, so if something looks weird, let me know!

* * *

At first, I dreaded moving to Atlanta. I didn't want to be hundreds of miles away from my friends in the north east. I didn't want to abandon the beautiful trees in the fall and the white winters. I didn't want to leave my home, with the river in the backyard and the horse trails in the woods. I hated the thought of leaving the cute boys at home and the opportunities for an art scholarship back in New England. I wanted to stay as far as I could from Atlanta.

Until I found out who would be living across the street.

As soon as I heard the real estate agent say his name, I cried. I screamed and I laughed and I ran around the room. Not that anyone was surprised.

I loved Justin Bieber. More than anything. And to think he would be living right across the street….

Ohmygod.

And then to add to my madness, the agent told me that he was spending a year in Atlanta just writing music and recording. Which meant he was going to be home. Often.

Thinking this moment couldn't get any better, I slapped a huge grin on my face and sat back in the lounge chairs that I thought I had grown to hate. The white leather that had once been my enemy in this real estate office. It had become my friend.

But the moment got better. Much better.

Apparently, this woman is quite up to date on all things "Bieber".

Because this lady happened to know that Justin had just broken up with Selena Gomez.

I almost drowned in my tears of happiness.

* * *

As I packed the last of my things into the moving van, I wiped away the tears dripping down my face. My closest friends stood in a semi-circle formation near the front door of what used to be my house. I ran towards them and we embraced in the longest hug ever.

Not to anybody's surprise, Marissa broke out into "Omaha Mall". We rapped through the song like we owned it. When the song finished, we hugged again.

"Now, you and Justin don't get too carried away," said my friend Rachel

"ALWAYS USE PROTECTION!" screamed Marissa as the group laughed.

"TELL RYAN BUTLER I LOVE HIM!" yelled Sammy, who was also crying.

I got into the car and shouted back "I will! I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"GOODBYE TAYLOR!"

The tears started again as the car pulled away.

* * *

Atlanta is freakin huge.

As we found our way to our new home, I was texting my friends constantly. By the time we arrived, I had sent over 300 messages to just one of my friends. My parents will not be pleased about the bill.

We eventually find the house and get out of the car.

I'm surprised my parents could afford this house. It's massive. I lug my suitcase to the front door and step inside the beautiful foyer. I took in every sight as I walked up the swirling stairs and picked out my room. Each had their own full bathroom and a walk-in closet. As we had already decided, my room was the one adjacent to Justin's across the street. (I guessed it was the one with the "Toronto Maple Leafs" sticker on the window.) The walls in here were painted a bright turquoise, my favorite color. I stepped towards the window. I admired the beautiful neighborhood that I now live in. I look across the street and smile. I see the black Range Rover in the driveway, indicating that the Biebs himself was home. The house itself is white with grey trim and shutters. I picture myself and Justin running around the yard, hitting each other with water balloons. Oh well.

My intelligent parents thought it would be great if we moved on the first day of summer vacation. I can see why she wanted us to finish up the school year, but c'mon.

But leaves me plenty of stalk…errr….get to know Justin Bieber

After three days of hard-core unpacking and re-decorating, my room was done. Guitars on the wall stand, easel in the corner, makeup vanity next to my bed, the way it used to be. It was late afternoon and I was bored. I cracked open the window to let in the nice Georgia breeze and I grabbed my good old Ibanez acoustic and began to sing the song I wrote. It's called "I Miss You" (clichéd, right? Ahahaha) I strummed the G, Em and D chords instinctively, and belted out the first verse:

"_I miss the tire swing in your back yard_

_I miss singing to you and playing guitar_

_I miss the endless summer nights underneath the stars…"_

Just like home.

* * *

Justin's POV

The album comes out in two months. I need to finish up the last two songs before the due date. And seriously, I'm having worst writers block in the history of song writers. I sat up from my bed and looked across the street where the new neighbors lived. My mom wanted us to go ever there soon so we can meet them. I seriously don't feel like it. All I want to do right now is finish these songs. So I open my window to let in some fresh air.

And then I hear the most beautiful, innocent voice float through the breeze, along with the sweet sound of an acoustic guitar. I hear her sing these amazing words:

"_I miss the tire swing in your backyard_

_I miss singing to you and playing guitar_

_I miss the endless summer nights underneath the stars…"_

And I realize that I need to go across the street. Now.

* * *

Taylor's POV

I'm focused on the bridge of the song when the doorbell rings. Slightly mad that it broke my concentration, I trudge downstairs to answer it, only to find that my mom was already there, so I run back upstairs. I look out my window to see that Justin's window was open, and I got excited that he heard me. _Are you kidding me? _I thought, _I have a immature girly voice. He's just probably making up his mind about shutting the window. _

My mom makes a really weird, excited noise from down stairs. I figured she's just happy to meet the new neighbors. Wait….new neighbors…

I glance across the street.

"GUYS! COME ON DOWN STAIRS! MEET OUR NEIGHBORS!" my mom shouts from below.

Just in case it's Justin, I throw on some lip gloss and brush out my hair. As soon as I'm almost to the bottom of the stairs, I couldn't breathe, but I kept my cool. Because right in front of me was my swag-alicious new neighbor. Justin. Bieber.

He directed his glance towards me, smiling.

"Well, if I had known she was here, I would have came a lot earlier…"

I felt my face redden, as well as my fathers….

"Hi," I managed to squeak out.

My heart was pounding like it never had before. I felt Justin's glance on me, my face an unnatural red.

I only managed to hear the last of my mom's sentence.

"So, Taylor if you wanted to show Justin around, that would be great," she says so calmly, "And I'll get things ready for our barbeque with Patty."

It's just me and Justin in the foyer now, and I swear that I was almost purple.

"So…your name is Taylor? That's a cool name. Like Taylor Swift."

"Thanks…and yours is Justin, obviously. I think we all knew that even before you introduced yourself…."

"Ha ha, yeah I sort of guessed by the color of your face….."

I hoped that it wasn't that noticeable, but you know….

After we walked around for a bit, the last room was my room. As we walked inside, he was takes aback.

"Whoa…..this…this is awesome…"

"Oh, well, I'm kinda artsy…."

"No kidding! I would have loved a room like this as a kid…not that you're a kid of course."

I laughed and placed the guitar from my bed back on its shelf. Justin looked like he had just witnessed murder.

"Dude….you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine….It's just…was that you singing earlier? That song with the tire swing in the back yard or whatever?"

"Yeah. It was. I wrote that song, but it's not very good."

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! I wish I could write stuff like that!"

"Seriously? But you write really good stuff, better than this.""Not at all."

"Well, you apparently don't see it. Why do you think you sell so many songs on iTunes?"

He shrugs jokingly "I don't know. Luck I guess. It's not like I'm all that famous…"

I roll my eyes at the sarcasm. He continues to wander about my room. I take this opportunity as a minute to freak out in my head. As I try to figure out what I say next, I can't help but notice him picking up my picture frame on my desk, the one of me holding up my drawing of him with the blue ribbon on it from the fair. He looks impressed, and I take that as a good thing.

"So…since you are so musically inclined….I was wondering if you've ever written a love song?"

I can tell that this conversation is going to go into a very, very awkward and embarrassing direction. "Well, no…I haven't," I admit "But I've written a bunch of songs about heartbreak…."

He looks confused. "Why's that?"

"Because….because that's all I've ever known…."

He puts on a look of disbelief. Like he's almost surprised that I've never been in love, or ever experienced a loving relationship.

"Really?"

I nod, and he can tell I'm embarrassed. But then he moves his eyebrows up and down in that flirty way, and he says "Well, I think I can help you with that…."


End file.
